Don't Bring Me Down
by Liz'Kames
Summary: AU. Ese es el problema de enamorarte de alguien con severos problemas mentales. Slash.
1. I'm In Here

**(A/N): **Aquí está la desaparecida ._. Sí, aquellos que esperan un capítulo nuevo de mi otra historia deberán esperar, esto me llegó a la cabeza y no pude escribir otra cosa que no tuviese un parecido a lo que pretendo presentar en esta historia. La buena nueva es que pretendo hacer de esto algo corto, serán unos cuatro, cinco capítulos o más :3

No hay mucho que decir, sólo que como es de esperar de mí, se trata de un AU y volveré al lugar donde comencé, Kames (:

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Big Time Rush ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen.

* * *

**DON'T BRING ME DOWN**

**Capítulo I: I'm In Here.**

_"Sé mi amigo, abrázame."_

* * *

El dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que me estaba volviendo loco y sabía que este iba a ser uno de esos momentos "Está pasando" susurré cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pude sentir como todo se distorcionaba a mi alrededor, todo daba vueltas, podía percibirlo. Abrí los ojos y todo continuaba normal, pero en el momento más imprevisto llegaría.

Me sentí molesto, me llenaba de rabia saber que pasaría otra vez y que sufriría otra de las malditas jugarretas que sólo mi subconsciente sabía hacerme. Cada vez me sentía más furioso, no era justo que me sucediera a mí, justo al chico que sólo deseaba vivir una vida normal y no tener que temer a sí mismo.

_Temer. _Ahora que lo recordaba empezaba a sentir miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría, miedo de mi futuro ¿Es que voy a vivir así por toda la vida? ¿Voy a continuar con estas estúpidas escenas por el resto de mis días? El miedo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, parecía que se alimentaba de mi respiración... ¡Por supuesto, mi respiración! Si dejaba de respirar todo terminaría.

De manera estúpida aguanté la respiración, sintiendo como mis pulmones se encogían ante tal esfuerzo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a pesar en mi pecho y como disminuía su movimiento. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba.

Observándome.

Abrí la boca y respiré rápidamente, ahora de manera agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo y ahora esté muy cansado, cansado de todo.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué? entonces el miedo se hizo nuevamente más fuerte alimentándose más y más de mi vitalidad.

"No me lástimes, te lo ruego" supliqué, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y hacerme daño, estaba a punto de llegar y destruirme, quería hacerme daño... No, quería matarme, desaparecerme, quería verme a varios metros bajo tierra.

"No me lastimarás, no te dejaré" grité más fuerte, empecé a dar vueltas, observé como el lugar se hacía cada vez más pequeño, golpeé las paredes en un intento vano de abrir una especie de agujero y desaparecer de su vista, estaba observándome desde un rincón.

Con su sonrisa intachable.

Con su mirada penetrante.

Planeando su crimen, esperando que muestre mis miedos a flor de piel.

Estaba desesperado, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible... Pero era imposible pues no había salida, todo estaba tan perfectamente bloqueado que debía resignarme a ser consumido por aquel miedo invasor que me hacía sentir vulnerable.

Correr era estúpido, llorar era estúpido, respirar era estúpido. Todo era estúpido si debía de resignarme a aquel peso que sin piedad caía sobre mí y yo resignarme a seguir adelante con él, aunque, para ser sincero, seguir adelante era una idea utópica e imposible que para mí era una simple llama que ardía a la intempérie esperando ser apagada por el viento.

Entonces, lentamente se acercó a mi con su aterradora e indeleble sonrisa que me hacía estremencer de sólo observar su rostro. Lancé un grito esperando algo de ayuda, aunque sabía que nunca vendría aquella alma bondadosa que podría sacarme de estos aprietos.

Se detuvo frente a mí, grité nuevamente.

Sin esperar algún rescate grité por ayuda, grité por dolor, grité por miedo, grité por todo para luego arrojarme en un rincón y suplicar por misericordia. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando mi castigo, esperando que llegara y me quebrara como un pedazo de cristal.

Y sin darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo, abrí los ojos, percatándome de que no había nadie más que yo en aquella habitación y que mi estúpido subconsciente me había hecho otra de las suyas.

* * *

**(A/N): **Ese fue el corto y poco detallado inicio, creo que utilicé unas cuantas expresiones rebuscadas pero creo que estuvo bien, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes, me gustaría conocer su opinión *-*

Un besito,

_Liz._


	2. Little Black Sandals

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Antes que nada debo agradecer a todas esas personitas que me regalaron un Review en el primer capítulo *-*, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, este capítulo es corto, (Todos los capítulos de esta historia serán cortos, así que no me presten mucha atención), bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**DON'T BRING ME DOWN,**

**Capítulo 2: Little Black Sandals.**

_"Ayúdame a seguir el camino."_

* * *

Desde hace días había planeado mi estrategia, de hecho, tenía todo listo y este sería el gran día en que vería mi libertad y me concentraría en mis sueños, que fueron pisoteados desde la primera vez que anuncié que algún día deseaba ser un reconocido cantante, después de superar mis escenas de paranoia, por supuesto.

No vi la hora de empezar a empacar mis cosas y largarme de allí, de hecho no necesitaba empacar pues había guardado todo lo que necesitaría para emprender el gran camino y salir en búsqueda de mis sueños. Observé el reloj y esperé pacientemente. Eran las 11:00 de la noche, en sólo una hora empezaría a construir aquel sueño que me hacía estremecer de solo pensar en él.

Entonces, después de unas cuántas vueltas y minutos que se convirtieron en eternidades e infinitos, escuché el enorme campanal de catedral que marcaba la medianoche.

—Es hora. —Me dije a mí mismo.

Observé por última vez apreciando cada detalle, las blancas paredes que apenas tenían algún tipo de decoración, ni si quiera algún espejo, pues he tenido experiencia rompiendo cristales en mis momentos, apenas las ventanas seguían con su perfecta cristalería pues nunca se preocuparon por lo que podría hacer si alguna vez me escapaba -como lo haría en este momento-.

Dediqué una mirada nostálgica al encerado piso de madera que rechinaba cada vez que caía una llovizna y que por alguna razón siempre me hacía reír, tal vez por el sonido gracioso que emitía. Observé un último detalle y tal vez el más insignificante de todos, se trataba de un retrato mío cuando era un pequeño, estaba enmarcado en el centro de la habitación y a su lado se encontraba un grabado escrito de la mano de mi difunta madre con las frase "Es un placer conocerte, hijo mío."

—También fue un placer conocerles, señores Diamond. —Susurré con un tono de voz apenas audible. Dediqué una sonrisa ya que definitivamente era la última vez que leería aquella frase que siempre me haría recordar a mi madre. Seguramente estaría en una situación muy diferente si ella no hubiese muerto hace seis años.

Tomé mi mochila y sin mirar atrás, para no arrepentirme y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, salté por la ventana que estaba nulamente asegurada, lo que me permitía salir y entrar en aquellos momentos en los que deseaba un amigo, pero que nunca encontraba. Aunque en otros momentos mi único amigo era aquella figura que me atormentaba en mis momentos de locura.

Caminé por la larga callejuela que me conducía a la calle principal, aprecié por última vez el frente de mi casa y sin pasar muchos minutos allí parado emprendí mi camino hasta la estación, cuyo último tren salía a las 13:30, así que tendría menos de una hora y treinta minutos para llegar y comprar mis boletos, pues por suerte, traía suficientes libras como para viajar por varias ciudades y encontrar algún albergue.

Caminé acelerando el paso cada vez más y más, pues andar entre las sombras y la poca iluminación del municipio de Sutton no es lo más seguro que digamos, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al punto de empezar a correr para llegar a la estación y no perderme el tren, mejor llegar antes que llegar tarde.

Después de largos minutos de tormento llegué a la estación, que estaba aterradoramente vacía con la sola presencia del chico que suministraba los boletos con un semblante notoriamente con sueño. Ambos tuvimos una pequeña conversación y me comunicó su sorpresa pues hacía semanas que alguien tomaba el tren a semejantes horas. Nuestra conversación se hubiese prolongado más pero con la puntual llegada del tren me despedí del chico y abordé sin mucha prisa pues solamente me esperaban a mí, el único pasajero a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

Deseé dormir en el trayecto pero me fue inútil, la emoción de haber abandonado a mi padre, el adinerado señor Diamond que es tan codicioso que prefirió encerrar la mayoría del tiempo a su paranoico hijo en lugar de brindarle algo de amor. Me pregunté que diría cuando notara mi ausencia, cuando notara que robé una elevada suma de dinero de su -no tan fuerte- caja fuerte.

No tenía un destino seguro, pero buscaría algún lugar para vivir y encontraría algún lugar donde mi voz fuese apreciada, tal vez algún teatro... No estoy seguro.

Después de un largo camino empecé a sentir sueño y empecé a cerrar los ojos empezando a dejarme vencer y a dejar la emoción de lado para dedicarme a dormir hasta que llegamos a mi primera parada, el primer lugar donde intentaría cumplir mis sueños: El municipio de de Southwark, iría de municipio en municipio para luego llegar al lugar más codiciado, la ciudad de Londres.

Después de bajar del tren y salir de la estación en la cual fui recibido con cierta sorpresa por semejante hora en la que llegaba, el sol empezaba a dar unos ligeros rastros de hacer su entrada triunfal y yo caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad en búsqueda de algún hotel donde pudiese alojarme y pasar las noches que me mantuviera en aquel lugar desconocido para mis turistas ojos.

Caminé por la ciudad que seguía completamente a oscuras a pesar de el inminente amanecer. Caminé por lo que al parecer era la calle principal pues estaba frente a la catedral y me encontré a un grupo de chicos de mi edad en una callejuela, dudé un poco en acercarme pero ya era tiempo de socializar un poco y preguntar por algún lugar donde pudiese quedarme, además de que posiblemente eran las únicas personas despiertas en kilómetros.

Me acerqué a ellos, eran unos cinco chicos que formaban un círculo y que rápidamente notaron mi presencia mientras me acercaba a ellos.

—Disculpen. —Me acerqué, todos pusieron su mirada sobre mí— Buenas noches, ¿Saben dónde hay algún lugar donde pueda alojarme? —Pregunté.

—¿Turista? —Preguntó uno de ellos, justamente el que se encontraba en el centro. Yo asentí arrepintiéndome de haberme acercado pues la mirada que me dedicaban aquellos tipos no era muy amistosa. Los otros chicos dedicaron una mirada al que entablaba la conversación conmigo, éste último les dedicó una mirada a cada uno y asintió.

Sentí como mi cuerpo golpeaba el piso de un golpe seco, lo siguiente que escuché fue unas risas y pasos alejándose de mí para más tarde escuchar una poderosa voz gritando algo parecido a "¡Qué están haciendo!" y pasos acercándose a mí. Intenté levantarme pero una enorme martillazo dentro de mi cabeza sólo me permitió apoyarme con mis codos del suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el emisor de aquella voz poderosa.

—No. —Respondí llevándome una mano a mi cabeza mientras unos fuertes brazos me ayudaban a levantarme.

—Esos chicos te han despojado de tus cosas. —Habló aquel hombre, volteé para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico de al parecer unos años más que yo de orbes verdes y cabellera rubia perfectamente peinada.

—Estoy consciente de ello... Lo que se llevaron era todo lo que traía. —Admití.

—¿Turista? —Preguntó, yo asentí.— ¿De dónde vienes? —Preguntó. Abrí la boca rápidamente para responder "Sutton" pero la cerré y analicé que aquel chico podría llevarme ante mi padre, así que mentí rápidamente.

—Del municipio de Greenwich.

—Eso está un poco lejos, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a regresar. —Respondió.

Negué con la cabeza. —No tengo familia, viajo por el país buscando alguna nueva vida. —Mentí esta vez, pero no del todo, pues mi padre no puede ser considerado mi familia a no ser por los lazos de sangre.

El me dedicó una mirada de curiosidad. —Soy Kendall Knight. —Me estrechó la mano.

Acepté su saludo. —James Diamond, lamentablemente no es un placer conocerte debido a las condiciones en la que me encontraste.

—Para mí lo es. —Admitió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**(A/N): **En los próximos capítulos conoceremos el pasado de James y un poco de la personalidad de nuestro rubio, quiero aclarar que me estoy situando en una época y en un país muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir así que si hay algún error por ahí, hagánmelo saber, mientras tanto, espero sus Reviews... Vamos, alegren el día de una pobre infeliz como yo... (Okey, no xD). Aprovecho para agradecerles por sus Reviews en _Es la guerra_ y _Sentimiento latente_, la siguiente que actualizaré será la segunda, hasta entonces :3

Un besito,

_Liz_


	3. Breathe Me

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con con el tercer capítulo, en este capítulo conoceremos el pasado de James, no hay mucho que decir, espero les guste :3

* * *

**DON'T BRING ME DOWN,**

**Capítulo 3: Breathe Me.**

_"¿Has venido a rescatarme, escuchaste mi llamado?"_

* * *

—Me parece curioso, ¿Sabes? —Dijo sin observarme mientras acomodaba las sábanas.

—¿Qué?

—Encontrarte, James Diamond.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendí lo que me decía. —¿Disculpa?

—Sé quien eres.

—Explícate. —Respondí nervioso. Parecí retarlo, pero no era así, ¿Cómo diablos sabía quien era si apenas me había conocido hace una hora? ¿A menos que...?

—Eres hijo de Dwight Diamond, el dueño del banco central de Sutton, si no me equivoco. —Respondió el rubio sin darme la cara, se dirigió a la ventana a apreciar la oscuridad antes del amanecer de las callejuelas de Southwark.

Tragué saliva evaluando la posibilidad de arrojar al chico por la ventana y luego salir corriendo del lugar. Realmente lo pensé, pero por alguna fuerza cósmica me quedé allí sentando, con los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hey? —Se volteó, al parecer esperando mi respuesta. No respondí. —Sé que si mentiste, es porque no deseas regresar... ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Asentí.— Bueno, ¿Crees que se preocupe por buscarte?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza energéticamente. —Para mi padre soy otra boca más que alimentar, no se interesa en mí en lo más mínimo, a ambos nos pareció una buena idea el hecho de quedarme encerrado todo el día en mi habitación.

—Entonces nunca hubo una buena relación entre ustedes.

—Si nos llegamos a dirigir la palabra en más de dos ocasiones en una semana, fue demasiado. —Respondí.

El volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana. —Eso es... Agresivo. —Dijo.— Estás en casa, podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, no será mucho... Lo prometo.

Ambos guardamos silencio, el apreciaba la oscuridad y yo apreciaba aquella habitación, no se parecía en nada a lo que hasta hace poco fue mi habitación en Sutton, se trataba de un lugar más humilde, pero más confortable que mi antigua vida, todo parecía haber sido construido con más cariño que los muebles y los escasos detalles de mi antigua habitación. Las paredes emulaban la habitación de un niño pequeño, pintadas de un color azul que recordaba al cielo y con un enorme reloj de madera tallada de tal forma que parecía un sol naciente... Me llamó la atención que sólo tenía una mitad de los números, "No es un sol naciente, estaba roto, no lo veo moverse" pensé. Pero aún así, estaba bonito. El piso me recordaba a mi antigua habitación, madera encerada, a diferencia de que éste no rechinaba... Aunque no había llovido en ningún momento, hasta ahora.

—Creo que debes dormir, ya está amaneciendo y estoy seguro ha sido una larga noche para ti. —Dijo de repente caminando hacia la puerta.

—Lo ha sido. —Respondí con una sonrisa.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. Por favor. —Asentí y con eso se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Realmente no tenía sueño, simplemente quería pensar que diablos haría con mi vida ahora que no tengo nada de dinero, podría volver a casa y robar nuevamente a mi padre, estoy seguro que no notará mi ausencia después de pasadas unas semanas, podría volver, pero significaría regresar al infierno después de haber conseguido de manera milagrosa la forma de salir. Nunca volveré.

Empecé a sentir dolor de cabeza, cerré los ojos.

—No. —Susurré aferrándome a la pequeña silla de madera en la que estaba sentado. Empecé a buscar por todos lados, lo encontré frente a mi, en el tocador, era un espejo... Allí estaba. Debía atacarlo, no podía permitir que viniera hacia mi y me matara como lo intentó, no podía...

Deseé gritar, pero... ¿Y si Kendall me escuchaba? Sabía que tenía que confesarle que estaba loco, pero ¿Y si creía que le haría daño? Había sido muy bueno conmigo pero tal vez me echaría..

Sentí como una sombra pasó rápidamente frente a mí, observé hacia todas partes, no había nadie, pero pronto vendría. Lo sé. Sentí como la sombra pasaba nuevamente, esta vez se dirigió a la puerta, pareció haberla atravesado. Me tapé la boca para no gritar. Entonces, pude obsevar como venían unos pasos y como se proyectaba una sombra que se acercaba a la habitación por debajo de la puerta. Caminé unos cuántos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparme con una pared.

Quise gritar, esta vez no pude. Entonces, vi como el pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar y se abría rápidamente.

—¡Vete! —Grité fuertemente tapándome los ojos con las manos.

—¿James? —Escuché esa voz, entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de Kendall.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó.— ¿Te sientes bien? —Asentí, él me dedicó una mirada poco convencido.— Olvidé decirte que si tenías hambre puedes sentirte libre de tomar lo que desees de la cocina.

—Gracias. —Respondí avergonzado.

—¿Realmente... Estás bien? —Me preguntó, al parecer preocupado, nadie nunca se había preocupado por mí desde la muerte de mi amdre.

—No. —Respondí decidido, tarde o temprano debía de contarle todo, prefiero temprano antes de encariñarme con él o algo parecido.

* * *

—Realmente... Estoy sorprendido... Sabía que Dwight tenía un hijo pero nunca pensé que podría tener ese tipo de problemas... —Habló minutos después de que le contara todo, realmente estaba sorprendido. Yo simplemente asentí, esperaba que me echara desde que le contara todo, pero fue muy amable y al contrario, deseó que le contara más. —Y... ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Tú sabes... —Preguntaba como niño curioso.

—Antes de que mi madre muriera, solía tener pesadillas de este hombre al que no podía verle el rostro que venía e intentaba asfixiarme con una soga, pero yo era un niño normal y soñaba eso cada cierto tiempo... Tal vez en una ocasión cada mes, pero luego empezó a hacerse más y más común... El día que mi madre murió, justo después del funeral, tuve el mismo sueño... Y pude ver el rostro del hombre. —Hice una breve pausa, hubiese sido más larga pero la curiosidad de Kendall era molesta.— Era mi padre... Después de eso no volví a tener aquel sueño, mi padre se fue volviendo más y más hostil de lo que era hasta el punto de nunca querer hablarme, y yo, por mi parte, para no ver su rostro me mantuve encerrado en la habitación. No volví a tener el sueño por unos meses, pero después regresó y luego comencé a verlo en la vida real... El resto lo conoces, estoy viendo esto desde los catorce años, siempre aparece en los espejos pero luego aparece en carne y hueso. Nadie nunca ha sabido sobre esto, sólo mis padres y tú.

—El secreto está salvo, y ahora, tienes todo mi apoyo. Realmente deseo ayudarte, en lo que sea. —Me dijo y yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias... Yo... ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Pregunté, me sentí todo preguntándolo.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo levantándose de su lugar y envolviéndome en un abrazo.

Me sentí como en casa. No... Me sentí en un hogar.

* * *

**(A/N):** Seeh, bueno, háganme feliz con sus Reviews :3

Un besito,

_Liz_


End file.
